Shifter
Whether riding on the wind as a falcon or hiding in some fetid bog waiting to strike, the shifter is a true master of the wild. Both a devoted defender of druidic circles and a fierce predator, the shifter can take on the forms of nature and even fuse them together with devastating effect and unbridled savagery. By way of the druidic discipline of wild shape, they become living aspects of the wild. At first, they are able to assume only a minor aspect, but with time and practice they can fully transform into ever more powerful forms. Role: Offensive Combat Alignment: Any Neutral Hit Die: d10 Starting Wealth: 3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Str +2, Dex +3 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Shifter is proficient in Simple Weapons, and Light and Medium Armor. They are also proficient in any Natural attacks that they gain while using Shifter's Aspect. They are proficient in shields, but they must be wooden. Shifter's Aspect (Su) The Shifter gets in tune with several animal aspects from the list found here. At 1st Level, the Shifter gains their first aspect. The Shifter can shift into their aspect’s minor form for a number of minutes per day equal to 3 + their shifter level. Shifting into a minor form is a swift action, while ending the effect is a free action that can be taken only on the Shifter’s turn. Until they reach 9th level and gain Chimeric Aspect, you can only assume one minor form at a time. At 5th level they gain a 2nd aspect. At 10th level they gain a 3rd aspect. At 15th level they gain a 4th aspect. Shifter's Claws (Su) At will, a Shifter can extend their claws as a swift action to use as a weapon. The claws deal 1d4 points of piercing and slashing damage (1d3 if small) and count as primary weapons. At 3rd level, their claw attacks count as magic weapons and gain one enchantment, up to +1. At 6th level, their claw attacks increase to 1d6 damage and the Shifter gains a bite attack that deals 1d6 Piercing damage and has the same enchantment as the claws. At 9th level, their bite and claw attacks increase to 1d8 damage and gain another enchantment, up to +3. At 12th level, their bite and claw attacks increase to 1d10 damage and the Shifter gains a third natural attack (dependent on your race) that deals 1d6 damage and has the same enchantments as their other attacks. At 15th level, their bite and claw attacks increase to 2d6, their third natural attack increases to 1d8 damage, and your attacks gain another enchantment, up to +5. Defensive Instinct (Ex) At 2nd level, when unarmored, not using a shield, unencumbered, and conscious, the Shifter adds their Wisdom bonus (if any) to their AC and CMD. If the Shifter is wearing nonmetal armor or using a nonmetal shield, they instead add half their Wisdom bonus to their AC (minimum 0). In addition, the Shifter gains a +1 bonus to their AC and CMD at 4th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 Shifter levels thereafter, up to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks and when the Shifter is flat-footed. They lose these bonuses when they are immobilized or helpless. These bonuses do not stack with the Monk AC bonus class feature. Major Aspect (Su) At 4th Level, the Shifter is capable of shapeshifting into the major form of one of their Shifter’s Aspects. They can shapeshift for a number of hours each day equal to their Shifter level + their Wisdom modifier. It need not be consecutive, but must be spent in 1 hour increments. They cannot speak their normal languages while transformed, but can speak with other animals of the same type. This counts as Wild Shape for the purposes of feats and abilities. Natural Predator (Ex) At 5th Level, the Shifter gains a +3 bonus to Attack with all natural attacks. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Shifter's Fury (Ex) At 6th level, the Shifter gains the ability to make several attacks with the same natural weapon. The Shifter chooses a single natural weapon and makes a full attack with that natural weapon, gaining a second iterative attack at a –5 as if it was a manufactured weapon. When you do so, all your other natural attacks count as secondary attacks and don’t benefit from Shifter’s Claws (no enchantments, damage goes back to the base for your size). At 11th level, the Shifter gains a third iterative attack at a –10 and at 16th level, they gain a fourth iterative attack at –15. Chimeric Aspect (Su) At 9th Level, the Shifter can use two minor aspects at once. Greater Chimeric Aspect (Su) At 14th Level, the Shifter can use three minor aspects at once or use their Major Form ability to transform into a Chimera made up of your available Major Forms. Changeling Mimic (Su) At 18th Level, the Shifter gains the ability to change their appearance into any Small or Medium sized creature. This functions the same as the Changeling’s racial ability. Mastery - Final Aspect (Su) At 20th Level, the Shifter gains access to one last aspect, can assume the minor form of all their aspects at once, and can use their major and minor forms at will. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited